


How Peter Parker got adopted by the SHIELD director...

by WeAreSnek



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Social Media, Texting, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreSnek/pseuds/WeAreSnek
Summary: Plot: I sure hope notShips: UndeciedUpdates: RandomBasically the title. How Peter is adopted by Nick Fury told thru text. Throw in some Parkner, everyone wanting to protect Peter, an author who doesn't sleep, and you get a decent texting fic.Disclaimer! I👏don't👏own👏MarvelOr any of the charactersOr anything other than the plot...
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Nick Fury & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Agents of SHIELD Team, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Shuri, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 29
Kudos: 255





	1. Chapter 1

#####  Idiots and the Goddess 

Peter:  
Guys I'm BOOOOOORED 

Gitc:  
Same, text your number neighbour  
If MJ gives permission of course

MJ:  
This could be interesting  
Do it

##### Peter - >??? 

Peter:  
Hi! You're my number neighbour! 

???:  
Who are you?! How'd you get this number? 

Peter:  
Well there were a couple of firewalls that weren't very good  
Whats your name

???:  
Kids these days  
Furry  
*Fury

Peter:  
You're the director of Shield? Cool  
Why do you think I'm a kid

Furry:  
Texting style  
I'd better not be saved as Furry  
What do your parents think about this 

Peter:  
I wish I knew  
All my relatives are dead :-( 

Furry:  
Ohh...  
Look up  
And sign these papers 

Peter:  
I am confusion  
These are adoption papers

Furry:  
Yes I'm adopting you  
Anything I need to know 

Peter:  
Lemme check with the scariest person other than Black Widow

#####  Idiots and the Goddess 

Peter:  
The director of Shield's adopting me  
Can I tell him about Spidey  
MJ 

Gitc:  
Director of Shield What?!! 

MJ:  
Ye I spose

##### Peter - > Furry

Peter:  
Karen is the line secure? 

Furry:  
Who/what's Karen 

Karen:  
I am an AI Peter and his Gitc built for a science fair a few years back  
Yes the line is secure

Peter:  
Great! Thanks Karen!  
I'm Spider-man 

Furry:  
...  
...  
Coolcoolcool  
That wasn't what I expected

Peter:  
Imma go get settled now  
Ned keeps spamming me


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still haven't figured out formatting, give me time.  
> A mystery, not intentional but imma run with it.

##### Peter - > Gitc 

Gitc:  
Peter  
Pete  
Spidey  
Spiderman  
Spider-man  
Spideyboi

Peter:  
What Ned  
I'm trying to get settled  
But Spideyboi is an excellent name

_Peter changed Peter to Spideyboi_

Gitc:  
How did you get the director of Shield to adopt you  
Like I can't say I'm shocked but how

Spideyboi:  
Well...  
It was your dare  
I need to ask you and MJ a question in the gc

##### 

##### Idiots and the Goddess 

Spideyboi:  
How would you guys feel about working for Shield with me  
MJ dad says you could learn to destroy people  
Ned he says you could work in IT 

MJ:  
Good name, Ned think of it  
Also yes! Flash is going down  
Are you already calling Furry dad

Spideyboi:  
Yeah it's part kinda the reason he adopted me  
Ned, you here? 

Gitc:  
This is Ned's father  
He is currently regaining consciousness  
But gave a thumbs up when asked about IT  
We expect a fully detailed report on what stupid thing you did this time

Spideyboi:  
Ok  
Imma make a gc for everyone that knows my identity  
A list growing at a concerning rate... 

_Spideyboi created a group chat  
Spideyboi added Gitc  
Spideyboi added MJ  
Spideyboi added Furry  
Spideyboi added How did I get dragged into this  
Spideyboi added Byputptthid  
Spideyboi changed the chat name to How many people know now? _

Furry:  
So I'm assuming your Peter's friends  
Or friends parents

MJ:  
You're  
Basic English  
Why are none of you capable of it  
That explanation had better come soon Parker  
Or else I'll get vulture to drop another building on you

Ned:  
Yes Mr Fury sir, I would love to work in your IT department 

Furry:  
You really don't need the formalities  
Also who did what to my son?! 

Spideyboi:  
Dad powers activated  
Anyway Ned dared me to text my number neighbour cause we were all bored  
And it turned out that was Furry, who adopted me after one conversation  
That clear things up? 

How did I get dragged into this:  
Yeah that makes sense  
Byputptthid stop ghosting us

Byputptthid:  
Fine  
Peter you need to explore the full range of your powers now you have the facilities  
MJ you would benefit from direct training under Natasha

Spideyboi:  
Ned you forgot to mention that tiny detail about your parents  
I spose I could test my powers, they work fine at the moment tho

Furry:  
Aah!!!  
Peter how, why, is your bed almost on the roof  
And held up by webs  
And how do you keep working things out before me! 

Spideyboi:  
If it's any help I used the permanent webs  
My spideryness gets the best of me sometimes  
So I prefer the walls or ceiling to the ground  
And this is the best substitute for sleeping on a web

Byputptthid:  
Yep, definitely need to test your powers  
Dm for the other thing Peter and Fury 

MJ:  
Ik I haven't exactly been active on this chat but I'm supposed to be the observant one  
Why don't I know what's happening 😡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you guys wanna comment ships you want that'd be great  
> Also any ideas/things you want to see are welcome to be commented  
> Any guesses as to what Byputptthid means?  
> Each letter is a word, and look at how they were added


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea is finally spilled!  
> And it's 2:00am and I haven't bothered to sleep as I was busy doing this  
> Eh well, greatest rewards require sacrifices

##### How many people know now

MJ:  
Srsly guys what's happening I'm so confused  
And...  
You've all left

##### Spideyboi - > Furry

Spideyboi:  
I can't believe I didn't notice the few times I went over

Furry:  
I can't believe you worked it out before me  
Aah would they get a move on and let us know if we're right

Spideyboi:  
They're probably in their own PMs screaming like we're doing  
Im not concentrating in school tmrw am I?

Furry:  
Oh we should prolly discuss what to do about all that shouldn't we  
Maybe on the main chat after this blows over as scary girl has to approve it

##### How did I get dragged into this - > Byputptthid

How did I get dragged into this:  
they're onto us! What do we do?

Byputptthid:  
We can tell them the truth  
Peter's Spidey he'll understand the importance of a secret identity

How did I get dragged into this:  
Huh, I hadn't thought of that  
Peter's Spidey!  
This is a problem!

Byputptthid:  
Why.  
Tony wants him to join  
Wait.  
What If Nick adds him to the gc  
As his son, but no Spidey

##### Idiots and the Goddess 

MJ:  
Guys I expect an explanation v soon

Spideyboi:  
We're waiting for it as well  
Tho the theory is most likely right  
Ned's been rather silent thu out this whole thing

Gitc:  
Because I'll spill smth I know it

MJ:  
Can't argue with that logic 

##### Byputptthid - > Furry, Spideyboi 

Byputptthid:  
I know you have a theory  
Chances are it's correct  
Pete might already know the truth  
Well announce it in the main gc so MJ doesn't get angry at us

Spideyboi:  
Nah Ned's been quite successful at keeping quiet  
MJ's terrifying when she's angry  
No number of villains will prepare me for that

Furry:  
Well get on with telling us then  
Idc where you do it

##### How many people know now

Ned:  
They're finally gonna tell  
Tho most of u already worked it out

Byputptthid:  
So long story short I'm Natasha, Natalie, Romanoff, Romanov  
I have many names  
The most regocnised one is Black Widow

How did I get dragged into this:  
And I'm Clint Barton aka Hawkeye  
Nat you've spent too much time around Tony  
His dramatics are rubbing off on you

Spideyboi:  
Like I thought  
Disappointed I didn't figure it out earlier  
Anyone heard from MJ recently

Furry:  
I really need to work out how you raised a child without my knowledge  
And MJ hasn't replied has she

MJ:  
This is MJ's mother  
She is currently swaying from side to side  
This is the closest she gets to jumping in joy  
I believe she wants to know about what being one of two female Avengers is like  
Plz do as she requests  
I don't want to deal with the consequences if it doesn't happen


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the Avengers have arrived!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me at 10am: I'll write loads  
> Me at 5pm the next day: I finally wrote a chapter! It only took an hour and a half!

##### How many people know now

Furry:  
Glad you did as she asked  
Anyway what are we doing about Peter's schooling now

Spideyboi:  
Well I'm only going for socialising  
So I'll just carry on at Midtown

How did I get dragged into this:  
It's the best option  
And you do have the skills to look after yourselves

Byputptthid:  
It's closest to the helicarrier as well  
And we can pick them up sometimes

Gitc:  
Are we going public with the adoption?

MJ:  
You won't try to hide it  
However don't be like Flash and yell about it down the corridors every day

Spideyboi:  
Well that should be fairly easy  
That's school sorted

How did I get dragged into this:  
Now that we got the 'important stuff' out of the way  
Why don't we add Peter to the team's gc  
They are discussing adding Spidey to the team

Furry:  
Why was there just a loud thud from Pete's room?  
Nvm he just fell off the ceiling  
And Ned fell off the sofa  
And MJ's doing something resembling a laugh  
When did they get here?

MJ:  
Just add him,,, but as Furry's son  
It'll be wonderful watching the rest of the team spill their plans  
Then being confused as he escapes them every time

Byputptthid:  
That's actually a wonderful idea  
Clint you can add him now

Gitc:  
I expect reports on how this goes

##### A-team

Fury:  
Right I'm adding someone prepare to introduce yourself  
And prepare to get your names changed

Tony:  
Sure this has been boring lately

Steve:  
Are you sure this is a good idea?  
Who are they?

Natasha:  
Me and Clint know them  
Clint spill another secret this year and expect to be firing nerf bullets instead of arrows

Clint:  
Those things are horrible!  
I promise not to spill another secret without permission

Bruce:  
Are they any good at science?

Thor:  
THEY MUST LIKE THE POP TARTS!  
HOW DO I MAKE THE LETTERS GO SMALL

Wanda:  
I hope they're young  
Nobody on this team understands my references  
Apart from Clint

Vision:  
I hope it isn't another kid for Stark to adopt  
Sorry Wands

Scott:  
If they aren't young are they at least good with kids  
I need someone to babysit Cassie

Bucky:  
There's gonna be a lot of people on this chat  
But if you guys say they're okay I'm fine with it

Loki:  
Remind me why I'm on this  
This isn't helping me socialise  
Quite the opposite really

Sam:  
Not bothered about the new person  
But if you say on your left one more time Steve! 

Fury:  
Everyone stop complaining  
Loki no one really knows why you're here  
It's up to them how much they tell you  
And Stark you can't hack their tech

_Fury added We'll regret this_

We'll regret this:  
That's mean!  
You guys chose for me to do this  
Anyway you're names are boring  
Can I tell them my name

Natasha:  
If you want  
It doesn't change much

_We'll regret this changed We'll regret this to Peter  
Peter changed Tony to Sardine  
Peter changed Steve to Look the other way  
Peter changed Natasha to Byputptthid  
Peter changed Clint to How did I get dragged into this  
Peter changed Bruce to Mean when green  
Peter changed Thor to Pop tarts  
Peter changed Wanda to Witchy  
Peter changed Vision to Alien  
Peter changed Scott to Help!  
Peter changed Bucky to Jesús  
Peter changed Loki to Angry snek  
Peter changed Sam to Idrc  
Peter changed Fury to Furry  
Peter changed A-team to Sleep is for the weak _

Peter:  
Much better!  
Any questions about your names  
And do I get to choose how much I tell them?

Furry:  
I hate you!  
Also you kind of already have  
But yeah, be sensible though

Sardine:  
I really don't get your logic  
But I agree with the chat name  
And some of these names are funny regardless of whether or not I understand them

Look the other way:  
I have an idea on why  
But seriously what do you mean

How did I get dragged into this:  
Well I mean as long as you deal with the questions

Byputptthid:  
I like this name  
Everyone other than Clint is staring at me like I'm an alien

Mean when green:  
I mean he isn't wrong  
About any of the names

Pop tarts:  
Ah yes the midguardian has chosen a good name  
I found that button at the corner and now the letters go small again

Witchy:  
This is okay...  
Could be better

Alien:  
I suppose I come from a digital world rather than Earth  
Yes, the chat name is fitting

Help!:  
I don't know what to make of this  
Can you help? 

Jesús:  
I like his sense of humor

Angry snek:  
Aah as soon as someone explains what a snek is I can decide my thoughts on this

Idrc:  
What do these even mean?! 

Peter:  
Glad you asked!  
Mr Stark flies around in a tin can, so a sardine  
Steve looked the wrong way and I get second hand embarrassment watching  
Natasha's makes you ask questions  
Clint still isn't sure what happened  
Dr Banner your name speaks for itself but I really love your work! However there are a few mistakes if you don't mind me saying  
Pop tarts is just what you were discussing earlier Thor  
Witchy speaks for itself however I have a second idea you'll prolly like more  
Alien I'll change yours I had a better idea  
Help! Once again what you were on about beforehand and yeah I have experience babysitting when should I come round  
Jesús just is  
Loki a snek is slang for snake, which I believe is what you turn into most?  
Idrc = I don't really care, your opinion on humanity  
Furry because he said his name was Furry 

Witchy:  
I expect to find out that other idea soon  
I still don't get what Steve's means

Look the other way:  
Please no I thought they took them down  
America explain

Witchy:  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
Omgomgomg  
I can't believe it

Peter:  
I'm literally screaming rn  
Steve quoted a vine!

Furry:  
I can confirm him and his friends are screaming  
And it was a typo  
Let it go!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool kidz enter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is a teenager  
> Fite me  
> (actually pls don't)  
> Any1 want 2 point where improvements could be? Spelling etc.

##### Sleep is for the weak

Peter:  
Let it gooooooo!

Witchy:  
Let it gooooooo!

Furry:  
Nuh uh  
Nope  
Not happening

Peter:  
Aww  
U ruined our fun

Witchy:  
Anyway back to the important thing  
Steve quoted a vine!

Angry snek:  
I showed him them  
I am a teenager in your years

Peter:  
Wait u guys must know some other teens yeah?  
Well let's make a gc

Witchy:  
First my new name  
Then aww yea!  
Cya adult talk

##### Peter - > Wanda

Peter:  
So what would u feel abt being  
Witchsis

Wanda:  
I'm crying  
I love it

Peter:  
Wait u can read minds can't you?

Wanda:  
Yeah...

Peter:  
Thx u set up the gc  
I need to have a quick argument with somepeople

Wanda:  
U just argue with people?  
...  
Grr... Respond pls  
I'll just go make the gc

##### How many people know now

Spideyboi:  
Pls can I tell Wanda  
She's unofficially my sister  
Abt Spidey I meant

Furry:  
She'll be ur official sister in a couple of hours  
Someone get the adoption papers!  
Uh speech to text...

Byputptthid:  
Ur choice  
It would be a bonus if she's on our side

Gitc:  
U aren't even trying to hide it anymore  
Are u?

MJ:  
U can tell her  
Add her to this gc  
And try harder to keep it secret

Spideyboi:  
Yes Ma'am!  
Also u guys wanna join our new teen gc  
Some of the Avengers kids'll be in it

How did I get dragged into this:  
Can I? 

Gitc:  
Dad ur not a teenager  
Also ye this is gonna be epic

MJ:  
Don't forget ur looking after Scott's kid this evening  
And Furry u seem to have adopted 2 kids in the same weekend 

Furry:  
If I only knew how  
And how did u know abt babysitting 

Byputptthid:  
I've been training her 

How did I get dragged into this:  
Just slowly exit the chat and I'll live  
Just slowly exit the chat and I'll live  
Just slowly exit the chat and I'll live  
Did it work? 

Spideyboi:  
Not really  
Also thx Nat  
U just reminded me we need to test my powers, starting with metabolism  
New gc's made

_Wanda created a new group chat  
Wanda added Peter  
Wanda added Shuri  
Wanda added Harley  
Wanda added Loki  
Peter added Gitc  
Peter added MJ_

Peter:  
Wanda I need to show u smth  
Everyone else change ur names

Wanda:  
Bcs that wasn't ominous  
Any1 know what imma be shown? 

MJ:  
Do as he says.

##### How many people know now

Furry:  
Hurry up and add her already

_Spideyboi added Witchsis_

Witchsis:  
What. 

Spideyboi:  
Go to the top of the tower and climb on the jet parked there  
It'll bring u to us

Byputptthid:  
Hurry up we have a lot to do  
Pete did u work out the metabolism? 

Furry:  
Ye we did...  
It's scary  
He needs 10x a normal human to be eating healthily 

Witchsis:  
How. I feel like I'm still missing smth

How did I get dragged into this:  
U r 

Gitc:  
Is she there yet?  
MJ can only scare them for so long

Spideyboi:  
Ned u invent the best excuses  
Ur my Gitc remember?  
Let ur imagination run wild

Furry:  
Just sign here...  
And ur now Peter's brother!  
And the 2nd kid I adopted this weekend 

Witchsis:  
Things make more sense now  
Why the! how the! Pete ur beds on the roof almost! 

Spideyboi:  
Yeah spider instincts suck sometimes  
I sleep up high as a substitute for a web  
I carried it up there as soon as I found my room, dad had a similar reaction to u

Witchsis:  
And I have questions again  
Wait! The teens gc  
We gotta get back

Spideyboi:  
Yeah we do  
Ned's excuse r g8 but can be hard to explain afterwards

##### Cool kidz

Liltato:  
They were kidnapped!  
We gotta go try help

Peter:  
Gitc we were kidnapped?  
Obvs it was us kidnapping sis 

Witchsis:  
This ir tru  
I'm officially his sister  
They took me from the tower in order to do it

Gitc:  
Sry I was panicking some1 in the tower might catch us

MJ:  
I am the only 1 with a normal name here

Memeqween:  
Tru  
V tru

Angry snek:  
The nickname u thought of is quite fitting  
I like it  
Ur MJ friend scares us all

Peter:  
Cmon sis dad needs to go over some rules and enroll you at our school


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to focus on Wanda and Peter, but then it didn't ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

##### How many people know now

Spideyboi:  
Wands do u want to help with the biggest prank this year?

Witchsis:  
Uh YEAH!!!

Furry:  
Cool so we added Pete 2 the teams gc bc they r trying 2 get Spidey to join the team  
And it's so funny watching him evade them and c their shock

Witchsis:  
I'm in  
Team r asking where I am  
Can I tell them abt the adoption?

MJ:  
Ye but Pete they'll find out abt u as well

Spideyboi:  
Meh we aren't exactly hiding it

##### Sleep is for the weak

Sardine:  
Wanda where r u?

Look the other way:  
The feed says you left yesterday afternoon and haven't returned since

Byputptthid:  
She's fine

How did I get dragged into this:  
Ye they created a gc for the teens

Jesús:  
Bye life

Witchsis:  
First of all, I was on the gc u could've asked some1 on there  
Second of all, I was busy getting adopted

Peter:  
Luv u sis <3  
Dad care 2 tell them how u adopted 2 kids in the same weekend

Witchsis:  
WEEKEND!!!

Furry:  
Weekend!

Peter:  
Weekend!

How did I get dragged into this:  
Weekend!

Byputptthid:  
Weekend!

Angry snek:  
Weekend!

Dad2:  
Weekend! :(  
U did a great job yesterday Pete

Jesús:  
Weekend!

Look the other way:  
Weekend!

Mean when green:  
Weekend! 

Sardine, Google, Idrc, Pop tarts:  
Just why.  
Why's everyone typing weekend!  
More importantly why are Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Loki, Scott all joining in

Mean when green:  
Well I was reading the papers Peter sent in yesterday  
And now know a great deal more than before

Look the other way, Jesús:  
We know why their doing it

How did I get dragged into this, Byputptthid, Dad2, Furry:  
We have mixed emotions but know why their doing it

Witchsis, Loki, Peter:  
We're all teenagers...

Sardine:  
Ah.  
Oh well back to the important question

Furry:  
Which was?

Look the other way:  
I may have been distracted and forgotten

Everyone not in How many people know now:  
... Same

##### Cool kidz

Liltato:  
Dad's flying me up 2 NY 2 meet u guys  
He actually sent a long list of things 4 me 2 find out, but i burned it and replaced it with a list of things I wanted 2 do

MJ:  
First of all, 3 of us here r girls  
Second, what school

Peter:  
Third I approve greatly of ur reaction 2 the list ur dad gave u

Liltato:  
Midtown something or other

##### Idiots and the Goddess

_Spideyboi changed name to Peter  
Peter added Harley_

Harley:  
The name tho  
So tru

Peter:  
Rules of the chat  
Normal names mostly  
Ned's an exception  
Ned take those discussions to the other chat  
Whatever MJ says goes

MJ:  
2 right  
Anyway we all go 2 MSST  
Wanda's joining-  
Tomorrow!

Gitc:  
Tomorrow's today already 

Peter:  
Coolcoolcool  
Hey if ur smart u should join decathlon

MJ:  
Peter go up and sleep  
Ye we need a new member after Betty dropped back to alternate


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wouldn't do this  
> I thought I finally gained some impulse control  
> And then I was bored and 3 new plots and about 5 characters emerged  
> Why?! Why I ask! Why!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just sitting here...  
> Watching my life crashing down  
> And it's so interesting I can't be bothered to stop it  
> Oh well乁( •_• )ㄏ

##### Twitter

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
So I had this really weird dream th either day... And now you guys getta hear about it!

Do you really know me @MJ  
You slept!  
I'm so proud!

I know more than you @I'mrich  
Sure you're on the right account?

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
This is the only acc  
Karen protect our accounts  
Why speech to text why?

Do you really know me @MJ  
Who's Karen  
And really?

I know more than you @I'mrich  
He's done it for everyone  
Anyway story

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
So I was on these mountains  
Next to a train track I think

Mean when Green @7phds  
I know the team keep trying to catch you and I'm sorry but...  
When have you ever been to the mountains?

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
Never  
Then there was this person dressed as a white wolf stood on a different mountain  
Who I webbed off the top of it before boarding a train and passing out

Sardine @IhateMandarin  
How do you pass out in a dream  
Surely you wake up?

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
No clue  
Stop interrupting  
I woke up surrounded by 6 other people that I supposedley knew  
I was going on a hike round the mountains with them

Do you really know me @MJ  
Had you ever met them?

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
Never!  
We arrived at this iced over pool  
And someone knocked another person onto the ice, which cracked and broke beneath them  
Then that person came back up from the lava as a cyborg monster and we all ran away screaming as he chased us  
That's when I woke up and sorta jump rolled off the couch

Mean when Green @7phds  
That...  
Was a roller-coaster  
Why were you sleeping on the couch?

Sardine @IhateMandarin  
Yeah  
Why were you sleeping on the sofa?

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
Well it was 7:30am when I went to sleep and 8:00am when I woke up  
Nothing like what you thought

Huh @Commentsaremylife  
I have no clue  
What just happened  
When Spidey got Twitter  
Who those people were  
And what on Earth just happened  
But these are gold and I am suddenly your first follower in hopes of answers to those questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to leave ideas for names on twitter?  
> Your own handles?  
> Idc names are hard to think of


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fourth wall just ceased to exist  
> It def wasn't my fault  
> Any1 want to explain why chapter titles aren't required?

##### Idiots and the Goddess

Harley:  
Did you see what Spiderman posted on Twitter this morning?

Gitc:  
Spider-man posted something on Twitter?

Harley:  
Yeah I didn't know he knew MJ

MJ:  
I was summoned  
I don't have Twitter  
ДУРАК!!!

Peter:  
Да?

Gitc:  
Yeah?

MJ:  
Sorry Ned, forgot you could read that  
Anyway I think you have some explaining to do...

Peter:  
I just scrolled up  
We should maybe take our hero worship to another chat  
Right?!

Harley:  
Why am I so confused rn?  
Should I know something about this?

MJ:  
You aren't ready for this Harley  
We're just going to yell at Peter

Gitc:  
You're so screwed  
She didn't call you a loser  
Oh to answer your question we're in the same room talking and typing at the same time

Harley:  
Uh huh  
I ain't ready for that  
Anyway flying up in a week  
Did y'all know the Avengers want Spidey to join the team?

MJ:  
I knew  
The others were told but are still screaming about it now you brought it up

Harley:  
Sorry

MJ:  
I'm in a different building to them

Harley:  
But Ned just said you were having a face to face convo?

MJ:  
We are  
Gtg

##### How many people know now

Spideyboi:  
I can totally explain

Everyone else:  
Explain what! 

Spideyboi:  
...  
...  
Nat & Clint ask Tony or Bruce  
Everyone else maybe check Twitter? 

Furry:  
Why  
Why does no one tell me anything 

Byputptthid:  
You know what I need  
A croissant

Spideyboi:  
Well you just lost your right to answers  
I'll go tell Harley instead 

Gitc:  
Hmm  
👀

MJ:  
Next thing we know he'll be friends with Flash

Witchsis:  
I... Wow  
Wrong time to check my msgs

##### Well obviously you revealed us

Quackson:  
They're onto us! 

The OG MJ:  
It was only partly your fault

Arrow:  
Are they onto me?

Quackson:  
Sorta?  
Oh no Wanda's here  
Ehdhchsjjwhfhchrhskzknckeoalzkcnrusiahd

H2O:  
Welp  
He's dead  
She's onto us  
Keep us updated Arrow

The OG MJ:  
Give it till next chapter  
She join the chat  
Almost certainly has the legendary power


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song:Need You Now by Lady Antebellum  
> https://youtu.be/4LMgO4JyBp4  
> Lyrics are in italic and changed slightly  
> I would've uploaded this yesterday but I just wanted to pass out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link:  
> https://youtu.be/4LMgO4JyBp4

##### Twitter

Hello @Kitty  
_Picture perfect families scattered all around the floor_

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Hello @Kitty  
_For me it happens all the time_

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
_It's a quarter after one and I'm all alone_

Hello @Kitty  
_And I need you now_

Sardine @I hate Mandarin  
_Said I wouldn't come_

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
_But I lost all control_

Hello @Kitty  
_And I need you now_

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

Hello @Kitty  
_For me it happens all the time_

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
_It's a quarter after one_

Hello @Kitty  
_And I need you now_

Sardine @I hate Mandarin  
_Said I wouldn't come_

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
_But I lost all control_

Hello @Kitty  
_And I need you now..._

Sardine @I hate Mandarin  
Gee I'm on my way  
Gimme ten

Twitter @Twitter  
Please never do that again  
Our servers are close to collapse

Hello @Kitty  
Regardless, how did Spidey know the lyrics  
Is it a fake account  
Why did you reply to me if not

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
It's the real account  
Twitter verify me and we won't crash the servers again  
I learnt the lyrics to pretty much every song off by heart  
I sing sometimes to let others know they're not alone

Mean when Green @7phds  
Please join the team  
I need someone else to geek out with  
Tony you know mechanics isn't my thing 

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
I replied because I had free time  
And Sardine hates it when he gets spammed  
He's following both of us

Sardine @I hate Mandarin  
For completely different reasons  
I'm here  
You staying at the tower or elsewhere?

Hello @Kitty  
I got a place


	10. Chapter 10

Peter:  
The author decided the fourth wall was a waste so now I get to explain what's hopefully happening in this fic.  
So this could take a while.  
I'm term's of characters... I'm seriously overpowered, extra spidery, Odinson and Loki's twin.  
Flash and me are actually really good friends and have always been  
As far as relationships go they'll all be pretty in the background. Parley will probably be one of the only ships that aren't for plot convenience. Clintasha, therefore Laura and Clint's kids don't exist. They adopted Ned when he was 1, or slightly younger idk.  
The author also has no clue what's going on in this fic so it'll prolly just be a few random scenarios then a milestone. Like apparently they have a few things they want to happen and other than those it's just writing whatever they think about at the time.  
Whoopi have a list of names that'll change as time goes on! It should also include who's in each gc.  
Idiots and the Goddess  
Peter  
Ned  
MJ  
Harley

How many people know now  
Peter  
Ned  
MJ  
Fury  
Natasha  
Clint  
Wanda

Sleep is for the weak  
Tony  
Steve  
Fury  
Natasha  
Clint  
Wanda  
Bucky  
Loki  
Vision  
Sam  
Thor  
Bruce  
Scott  
Peter

Cool kidz  
Wanda  
Harley  
Peter  
MJ  
Ned  
Shuri  
Loki

Well obviously you exposed us  
Peter  
Mary Jane  
Harry  
Flash

Everyone's names:  
Peter/Spideyboi/Quackson  
Harley/Liltato  
Ned/Gitc  
MJ(Michelle)/MJ  
Harry/H2O  
MJ(Mary Jane)/The OG MJ  
Flash/Arrow Wanda/Witchsis  
Fury/Furry  
Clint/How did I get dragged into this  
Natasha/Byputptthid  
Tony/Sardine  
Steve/Look the other way  
Bruce/Mean when Green  
Bucky/Jesús  
Loki/Angry snek  
Sam/Idrc  
Vision/Google  
Scott/Dad2 

Peter: yeah the author got too much sleep recently so their brain died, ┐(´д｀)┌  
If this just made things more confusing the author says at least they tried and the plot would probably completely change by next update anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't write at the beginning of a month because I prefer for all the characters to live, and I get srsly angsty for some reason. I'm sleepy, none of these chapters will ever get edited, with the exception of all those time I wake up at 4:30am.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major change in chapter 10  
> Ill edit formatting tmrw

Cool kidz

Peter:  
I have spent all weekend working on this and now my life is ruined

Memeqween:  
Have u made a scientific breakthrough  
Wrong person sry

Peter:  
Scuse u😡  
Nope this is more MJ's area of expertise

MJ:  
What've u done now

Peter:  
😡😡😡  
I've been trying to work out how wet could be used as something other than an adjective

Liltato:  
And here I was awake at midnight thinking this was important  
Eh living the full experience

Peter:  
The only time this is possible is in the phrase 'I wet the bed'

Gitc:  
Nightmare?

Peter:  
Which one lmao  
It made a larger problem arise

Angry snek:  
Which is

Peter:  
There's no present tense  
Or future tense  
Only past

MJ:  
Wetting  
That solved ur problem

Peter:  
Ur a genius!  
Now what abt future

Gitc:  
Its 2 early/l8 4 this

Witchsis:  
Ur rite  
Night

Peter:  
Cya tmrw

Peter - > Harley

Peter:  
Do u rly have someplace to stay?  
I hacked twitter to look at others posts

Harley:  
Of course u did  
Urgh no

Peter:  
U won't tell Tony if u find out who adopted me?

Harley:  
Nah its more fun seeing him confused

Peter:  
Cool be there in 5

Harley:  
What!?  
What?!  
Jesús I didn't think u were srs

Peter:  
I don't kid  
Joke, yes but kid?  
Never

Harley:  
That was dark  
Night


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acadec enters  
> Peter in full spidery glory  
> Not in that order

##### Idiots and the Goddess

MJ:  
Aah  
Remind us never 2 go on a hike with Peter again! 

Gitc:  
This is terrifying  
But kinda awsome  
Aaaaaaa! 

Peter:  
Calm  
Actually don't MJ's freaking out  
Wrong gc try the next one

Harley:  
Why is a hike that bad?   
Any1?   
...   
And they've gone

##### How many people know now

Furry:  
U kids having a good time in the forest? 

Gitc:  
No Its scary  
MJ's showing emotion

Byputptthid:  
How can a walk possibly be scary  
Nvm I just passed u 

Witchsis:  
Ima bouta magic u down from that tree  
Peter 2 arms!   
2 eyes not 4!

How did I get dragged into this:  
Did...   
Did u just catch that fish with ur fangs   
Furry send help! 

Furry:  
Erm...   
Did we forget 2 mention what effects the diet changes made? 

Spideyboi:  
These trees aren't very tall  
Oh hi guys  
Wait wrong arms sry

MJ:  
Those don't even have thumbs  
Or fingers  
Wait hold up I've just realised something

Gitc:  
Oh for Hades sake Peter get down  
This is actually important we've missed the first period already

Witchsis:  
Everyone look mostly human?  
Good we're testing the teleporter u built  
Thank Jupiter that worked

##### Acadec

MJ:  
Remind us never 2 go on a walk with Peter ever

Eclipse:  
Well there's a slight problem in that we're going camping for out team bonding trip

Gitc:  
Why do those even exist

Liltato:  
Peter, Ned MJ, explain why you were all screaming in first period  
Actually wait where were u

Cluedo:  
Err in a forest  
Where I was busy terrifying them  
It was an accident guys I thought dad had already told u

Dash:  
It's okay I didn't want 2 go there so my parents paid extra now we're off to  
...  
Ima murder your brother

EBN:  
Who's brother?  
None of us have siblings that I know of

Ding ding:  
Oscorp!  
Sweet!

Lincolnshire:  
This is almost certainly the only time I'll ever say this but..  
Thx Flash

Cluedo:  
U guys better not dare be our guides  
Oh.....  
Wrong gc  
I have no explanation

Dash:  
See this is why it's called that  
Actually ima change the name soon  
Ooh!   
Buzzfeed article on Spiderman!

Everyone else:  
A what!?

##### Twitter

Buzzfeed @Buzzfeed  
Check out the latest video! Hear all about why Spiderman might not be human You heard us! The weblzinger is an alien! 

Looking out for the little guy @Spideyboi  
Что? Oh нет  
Excuse u I am a few thousand year old God  
Be there in 25 2 prove it

Hiss hiss @Angrysnek  
U дурак   
Why do we all keep speaking another language?   
Anyway nvm do it I want their reactions 

America explain @Iamconfusion   
When did Loki get twitter?   
R we rly getting a spidey identity reveal?

##### Acadec

Not another one:  
Why's Peter running from the school

Gitc:  
Either left something in the woods or going 2 get photos 4 the papers

Liltato:  
Ohmygosh is spidey rly a god?  
The video does seem to prove it  
And he said so

Not another one:  
Why are we all texting in class?  
Oh wait it's my class nvm

Witchsis:  
I thought schools involved more learning?  
Just checked twitter sry about the window

Oregon:  
It's a STEM thing  
As long as some1 pays 4 the window

Not another one:  
Oh wait Peter's back  
Why are u streaming?  
This is interesting leave it on

MJ:  
Ya got Loki'd!  
I figured that as there wasn't a window I could enter  
The owner of this phone Is currently unconscious  
So someone add me to this gc

Angry snek:  
Carnage here we come  
Don't worry no one else has twitter  
Tho the Buzzfeed stuff is on every news channel

Cluedo:  
Well I'm dead  
Moving in u know the memes for how odin would make toast?  
Hela gets most  
You get second most and thor gets least  
Tho quality and other snacks have a different msg

Angry snek:  
Ill go stav thor and the problem should be solved

Dash:  
Oh...  
No wrong person that solves nothing Loki

Eclipse:  
U have a death wish Flash?

Gitc:  
I hope some1 will pay to get us out of detention for how many classes we all skipped 2day  
Tho no 1 rly cares as we kno all the curriculum

Not another one:  
Say the meet ran over

MJ:  
By 5 hours?  
Well I'm off home, bye!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Translations are mostly accurate, but feel free to correct me. Songs:  
> Peter: Superhero (Hayd)   
> Wanda: Legends Never Die   
> Bruce: Idk someone plz tell me  
> Tony: I love you 3000 (Stephanie Poetri)   
> Cap: Centuries (Fall Out Boys)   
> Clint: Something just like this (Coldplay, The Chainsmokers)   
> Natasha: Something just like this   
> Loki: I'm A Mess (Bebe Rexha)

##### Acadec

Eclipse  
They're scaring me!

MJ:  
＼(*｀∧´)／  
They're going to do it here now!

Cluedo:  
Привет  
(Hi) 

Gitc:  
Привет  
Как дела?  
(Hi  
How are you) 

Cluedo:  
Хорошо  
И вы?  
(Good  
And you?) 

Gitc:  
Я в порядке  
Что вы делаете в эти выходные?  
(I'm fine  
What are you doing this weekend?) 

Cluedo:  
Слушать музыку  
Что нового?  
(Listening to music  
What's new?) 

Gitc:  
Ничего особенного  
Какой ваш любимый цветок?  
(Nothing much  
What's your favorite flower?)  
Cluedo:  
Орхидея  
Мне нравится наблюдать за звездами  
(Orchid  
I like to watch the stars) 

Gitc:  
Мы должны остановиться?  
(Should we stop?) 

Cluedo:  
Да  
Автор устал менять языки  
(Yes  
The author's getting tired of changing languages) 

Not another one:  
OK Peter stop now even Ned's scared  
MJ I don't suppose whoever you were texting explained what they were on about? 

Liltato:  
She was texting someone called Byputptthid  
I think they did actually have the answer

Dash:  
Translators are my friends  
Peter I don't care what language you do it in this is the wrong gc

Cluedo:  
Urgh fine  
I forgotten whose who

Dash:  
Yep author did as well  
Grr

Lincolnshire:  
Flash stop attacking Peter  
And whats a fourth wall

Witchsis:  
Nonexistent  
Destroyed by authors worldwide  
Hey we should lyric prank the others

Cluedo:  
Mwaha got u  
Told u she would have the power  
Yeah what if we pick 2 lines we think represent us? 

Angry snek:  
Gonna do it in that gc?  
Obv u are They're the only ones with enough trauma

##### Sleep is for the weak

Peter:  
I had to let go, and watch you fall  
And I could've saved you, but you didn't want me to 

Witchsis:  
Legends never die  
They become a part of you 

Mean when Green:  
Don't wanna be angry no more  
Don't wanna have to pay for this

Sardine:  
'Cause your my iron man  
And I love you 3000 

Look the other way:  
We will go down in history  
Remember me for centuries

How did I get dragged into this:  
She said

Byputptthid:  
Where'd you wanna go, how much you wanna risk  
I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts

How did I get dragged into this:  
Somebody I can miss  
I want something just like this

Angry snek:  
I'm a hater  
I'm a user


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long! Also just in case ima warn y'all now there are major spoiler for Warrior cat series 6/7 (idk ok) specifically book three

Sleep is for the weak

Idrc:  
And this is when I think i need to begin ur therapy sessions again  
Tho idk y u picked such a sad song Peter

Peter:  
Its a looooong story  
Anyway have 2 go 1 of my friends is messaging me abt a book that just got released

Idiots and the Goddess

MJ:  
Peterrr  
Hurry up  
We need 2 discuss conspiracy theories  
I saw u finish it yesterday evening

Gitc:  
Why's she spamming  
It must be important

Harley:  
Ima sit here with my popcorn and watch their theories with great interest

Peter:  
Do u want 2 say who u think the spirit is or do I?

MJ:  
Same time  
3  
2  
1

Peter & MJ:  
Ashfur!

Peter:  
Now compare reasons  
It was when it said he came back for Squirrelflight

MJ:  
The blue eyes and dark fur  
Tho I can't guarantee the fur isn't bc of the dark forest

Harley:  
Wait I think I know what ur on abt!  
We're talking about the cat that waited for a storm to try kill Squirrelflight's 'kits' bc he was jealous she loved Brambleclaw/star instead of him?  
Then she revealed their tru heritage and he was forced to let them escape, but bc he was going to expose them at the gathering Hollyfur killed him  
Then she told the truth and ran away which seems rly counterproductive

Peter:  
Yep, didn't kno u read them series  
Now I don't spose u have ur reasons for thinking its him

MJ:  
👀  
ANYWAY!!!  
Harley ur theory then predictions abt what happens next  
There should be 3 more books, where following pattern the most action happens

Harley:  
Okay so he's determined to exile and ultimately kill all codebreakers  
This could be a mockery of Hollyfur, or revenge bc she was the 1 who killed him  
After all she was a half clan cat that swapped roles and broke the code a few times   
She was supposedly dedicated 2 being the best/most loyal warrior in the clan, but ran away when faced with problems  
That seemed a bit anti-Hollyfur oops

Peter:  
Okay so theres already been dark forest invading the lake but what if there's a reverse

MJ:  
Like what Shadowflight did? eat a deathberry and go there with a group of warriors?

Peter:  
Ye, or Rootspring/Tree sees the dark forest while they're out in the forest  
Bc they must be quite close if spirits can pass between there and the real world

Harley:  
OK but the fire visions, surely that means each clan is going to battle a threat of their own without help from other clans be4 they can unite in getting Starclan back?

Peter:  
Idk...  
Its almost 3am and Ima try sleep tonight

Gitc:  
Finally!  
Well done, this is the closest to a sleep cycle u've been in 6 weeks!

MJ:  
Oh well  
Cya tmrw


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I meant 2 do 1 thing,,, then I did something different. I'm in the middle of writing a chapter for this, but keep getting distracted and pushing it back. Veering away from my original intention seems 2 happen every chapter now. Oops. I meant 2 write a long detailed thing abt the idea, with a bit of angst, but then I didn't. U'll kno when it goes wrong.

##### Acadec

Cluedo:  
Why've we got 2 do this?

MJ:  
It's because we skipped a whole day of school texting

Eclipse:  
That and they're trying a drama club

Gitc:  
I'm transferring 2 a new school be4 my next drama lesson

EBN:  
Oh come on it'll be fun  
Besides we've been told 2 recreate 1 of Spidey's adventures

Dash:  
U want a diff gc

Witchsis:  
Ye he does  
Author's running with this, it was no how the reveal was meant 2 go

Ding ding:  
They're doing it again! \\(º □ º l|l)/

##### The wise ones

Arrow:  
R u sure u r OK abt doing this  
Ik u don't want 2 talk abt what happened

Quackson:  
It's fine, they need 2 know  
Besides the author hasn't satisfied their need for identity reveals for a whole chapter

H2O:  
Ooh big whoop.  
(note the sarcasm)

The OG MJ:  
^

Witchsis:  
Still don't know who most of u r but...  
^^

Quackson:  
Any1 Read the comic abt a female Spiderman?  
I wrote them... Made it kinda obvious who Spiderman is  
Need 2 listen 2 Michelle and try harder  
Covered majority of what happened in them

Arrow:  
So u committed it all 2 memory  
Meaning when you go off script and start doing superhuman stunts...  
Ur telling them that way. 

Quackson:  
I wouldn't call it going off script...  
More like being more accurate when telling the facts...  
Mhm, that's what I'm sticking with

The OG MJ:  
Bad pun

Quackson:  
ಥ_ಥ  
｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡

H2O:  
Shh she didn't mean it  
DiD yOu? 

Witchsis:  
^

H2O:  
Anyway I heard from a Lil birdie that u had the owners of Oscorp showing u around

Quackson:  
Don't u dare!  
Why do our convos always go off track

Witchsis:  
Speedy thoughts

##### Acadec

Dash:  
If ur sure  
Don't  
doN'T  
DON'T!

Witchsis:  
I'm proving theres a reason I'm in this chat

Angry snek:  
Go for it!

Witchsis:  
A) lurker  
B) dear 4th wall: WE CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!!!

Cluedo:  
Can I? Can I?  
Doesn't matter I'm doing it anyway  
If u wanna see the actual production of the show check out the author's oneshot book,,, currently only Wattpad

Dash:  
Lemme know if u want some oneshots on ao3... ᵔᴥᵔ ρℓєαѕє ᵔᴥᵔ

Cluedo:  
( U◕ᴥ◕ʃƪ)

Gitc:  
Sad

MJ:  
Self promoting?  
Let the people read what they want

Angry snek:  
We shouldn't be so mean 2 the author  
But srsly author u don't want 2 be like Caine do u?

Witchsis:  
Now I gotta argue for the author  
Astrid literally said it wasn't a bad thing

Lincolnshire:  
And they're at it again  
That's it for today, ur daily dose of plot destruction

EBN:  
This could be plot... Just the wrong one

Cluedo:  
Woohoo!  
A country song came on in my Marvel playlist!  
And now Ik what voice to text gone wrong feels like ᐠ( ᐛ )ᐟ

Dash:  
Author just accidentally chose their grammar keyboard and this already has 22 mistakes

MJ:  
'This'!!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My fonts copy and paste! :)

How did I get dragged into this:  
My house on Budapest

Byputptthid:  
My, my hidden treasure chest

How did I get dragged into this:  
My golden grand piano

Byputptthid:  
My beautiful castillo 

Clint and Natasha:  
You  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all

How did I get dragged into this:  
My acres of a land

Byputptthid:  
That I've achieved

How did I get dragged into this:  
Ooh it may be hard for you

Byputptthid:  
To stop and believe

Clint and Natasha:  
You  
Ooh, you  
Ooh, I'd leave it all

Peter:  
Heya  
Nice... Song texting?

Furry:  
Leave them 2 it

Witchsis:  
What's wrong!  
U sounded in pain

Sardine:  
?!

Look the other way:  
Leave them to it

Idrc:  
Why is this what I come back 2?

Angry snek:  
That sentence pains my eyes  
U can't use put 2 and punctuation in the same msg

Poptarts:  
He's injured?! 

Peter:  
Oops  
Nah just got k¡lled   
Why'd I forget to change that feature? 

Jesús:  
U have that game as well? 

Google:  
Worked out who the imposter is yet? 

Help!:  
Oh it's just that is it  
I'll be going I'd there's no srs danger

Mean when Green:  
A) whys Shuri chuckling evilly  
B) what're u called? 

Sardine:  
What're y'all on about?   
Eurgh Harley's rubbing off on me

Furry:  
Newest trend   
We'll call it team building this week   
Defo not bc is fun

Peter:  
That's a bit sus 👀  
Well, gotta be going

How did I get dragged into this:  
So we can continue singing  
Texting? 

Sardine:  
YOᑌ ᗯᗴᖇᗴ ՏIᑎᘜIᑎᘜ  
souɐᴉd uǝploƃ puɐ sǝlʇsɐɔ noʎ ʎnq ʇsnɾ ʇou pᴉp ʎlǝʇᴉǝuᴉɟǝp  
ꪀꪮρꫀ

Furry:  
Actually, we were wondering why Harley hasn't been staying at the tower

Sardine:  
He said he had somewhere 2 stay

Byputptthid:  
And u believed this!!?   
𝔞𝔩𝔰𝔬 𝔲 𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔫'𝔱 𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶 𝔤𝔬𝔬𝔡 𝔞𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰

Angry snek:  
He knows   
ꌚꀍꂦꀎ꓄ꀤꀎ꓄ ꓄ꂦ ꏂ꒦ꏂꋪꌩꂦꈤꏂ ꒦ꂦ꓄ꀤꈤꁅ ꍏꁴ ꍏ   
ꋪꏂꎭꀤꈤꀷꏂꋪ ꓄ꀍꀤꌚ ꏂꉧꀤꌚ꓄ꌚ


End file.
